Un Sage Dit Un Jour
by peneloo
Summary: Boone n'aurait sûrement pas demandé conseil à Shannon s'il n'avait pas été vraiment désespéré. Slash Boone/Jack. Traduction de la fic de Jace22.


**Auteur : **Jace22 (/u/772596/Jace22) - Traduction par peneloo

**Titre: **Un Sage Dit Un Jour, Fais Le Contraire De Ce Que Boone Fait (A Wise Man Once Said, Do The Opposite Of Whatever Boone Does)

**Genre : **Humour / Romance

**Résumé : **Boone n'aurait sûrement pas demandé conseil à Shannon s'il n'avait pas été vraiment désespéré.

**Paring : **Principalement Jack/Boone.

**Avertissement : **Attention, il s'agit d'un slash (relations entre personnes du même sexe).

**Rating : **T.

**Disclaimer : **Les persos appartiennes aux producteurs de la série, et l'histoire à Jace22 - autrement dit, rien ne m'appartient, seulement la traduction .

Voilà, j'ai bien aimé cette fic que j'ai trouvé marrante et attendrissante . Bonne lecture ! Si vous trouvez des erreurs de traduction, n'hésitez pas à me contacter !

* * *

Un Sage Dit Un Jour

_Lost FanFiction by Jace22_

_Un Sage Dit Un Jour, Fais Le Contraire de Ce Que Boone Fait_

1. Boone se rappelle que lorsque Shannon était petite elle était obsédée par les étoiles. Elle portait de brillantes boucles d'oreilles en forme d'étoiles qui scintillaient lorsque le soleil les frappait. Elle en acheta des vert et argent, d'autres qui étaient même multicolores, qu'elle n'avait plus portées depuis qu'elle disait que de simples boucles d'oreilles vert et argent étaient 'vachement plus classes que _ces_ saloperies'.

« Shannon, tu as déjà exactement les mêmes. » Sabrina soupira d'un air désapprobateur, pendant que Boone faisait des grimaces derrière elle, ne voulant pas être dans un magasin pour filles avec sa sœur et sa mère.

« C'est pas vrai, » dit Shannon en faisant la moue, « celles que j'ai sont _plus grandes_, celles-là sont _plus petites _et feront mieux lorsque j'aurai une queue de cheval basse. » Elle entortilla ses cheveux autour de ses doigts et papillonna pathétiquement des yeux vers la mère de Boone, qui avait décidé de jouer à la maman aujourd'hui pour se mettre dans les petits papiers de Shannon et faire plaisir à son père.

Boone grimaça et Shannon sourit d'un air satisfait et tira la langue alors que Sabrina payait les boucles d'oreille.

Une fois elle se faufila dehors la nuit pour essayer de voir les étoiles, mais il y a trop de lumières dans la ville, alors elle n'avait que ses boucles d'oreilles pour compenser le manque de vraies étoiles dans sa vie. (Même si Boone suppose qu'elle avait des acteurs et des actrices à sa portée, mais ils sont tout à fait une autre sorte d'étoiles (1)). Boone la vit à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre. Il la vit faire demi-tour pour rentrer, déçue.

Boone ne sait pas pourquoi il se souvient de ça, il sait juste qu'il a mal au cœur lorsqu'il regarde Shannon allongée sur le sable, levant les yeux vers le ciel comme si elle avait trouvé quelque chose qu'elle a perdu. Comme si elle était peut-être faite pour être ici.

2. Boone avait l'habitude de se considérer comme un homme. Peut-être pas comme l'un de ces hommes machos et virils, mais il avait l'habitude de penser qu'il était un homme, vraiment. Il faisait de l'exercice, ne parlait pas comme une fille ou quoi que ce soit – en fait il aimait penser qu'il avait une assez belle voix, profonde et virile – était sorti avec de jolies filles, avait fait tout le truc de maître-nageur pour être-prêt-à-sauver-des-vies-en-

portant-de-cools-lunettes-de-soleil, et habituellement s'il couchait avec un gars _il _était au-dessus.

Et puis il y avait Shannon. Il avait l'habitude de la secourir, comme s'il était son Chevalier Blanc ; ça le faisait se sentir fort. Dans son esprit il était un héros, même si elle ne faisait peut-être que baiser avec lui. Enfin, pas peut-être, plutôt probablement. D'accord, d'accord, donc elle ne faisait sans aucun doute que baiser avec lui la plupart du temps, mais une partie d'elle ne l'utilisait pas. Elle n'était pas que mauvaise, pas qu'une garce… n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, il avait l'habitude de se sentir fort et fier de lui lorsqu'il sortait Shannon d'un problème de petit ami. Ecrire un chèque était toujours un superbe moment pour montrer ses muscles des bras. Mais ici sur cette île stupide il se sent si _insignifiant_, si inutile. Chaque fois qu'il essaie d'aider Jack il échoue et se ridiculise encore plus qu'avant. Chaque bonne chose qu'il fait tourne mal.

« Fais le contraire de ce que fait Boone, ok ? » plaisanta un jour Charlie en poussant Boone du coude. Il sourit à Boone d'un air espiègle, et même si Boone savait qu'il plaisantait, ça piquait quand même un peu.

3. Boone décide qu'il veut être un homme comme Jack. Il veut être quelqu'un à qui les gens viennent demander conseil, lorsqu'ils ont besoin d'aide pour prendre une décision, mais au lieu de ça il est juste le gars à la traîne derrière les autres. Surtout avec Jack.

« Qui t'a nommé sauveur ? » Lui a-t-il demandé un jour, mais Jack n'a jamais répondu, et Boone n'eut jamais le courage de le redire, parce que sérieusement parfois il se demande. Ce n'est pas comme si Jack avait été le seul à faire des efforts. Qui était encore en train d'essayer de ranimer Rose, hein ? Boone, voilà qui.

Il avait aussi dit quelque chose de complètement idiot comme, « J'avais un business, » ce qui n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec quoi que ce soit, alors il essaie d'oublier ça. Il espère que s'il mentionne à nouveau _quoi que ce soit _de cette ancienne conversation, Jack ne se souviendra pas des moments où il s'est ridiculisé (c'est-à-dire la plupart du temps).

4. Ils font la laverie ensemble un jour lorsque Boone se tourne vers Jack et dit, « Alors hum, merci de m'avoir sauvé de la noyade. Ce jour-là. Tu te souviens ? » Jack le regarde avec une expression impénétrable sur le visage, alors Boone balbutie, « Probablement pas. C'est pas grave si c'est le cas, je veux dire, tu manquais pas mal de sommeil alors, et 

il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis. La dame est morte – je t'ai appelé. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié de m'avoir aidé, même si j'aurais pu revenir, vraiment. »

« Non, ouais, je me souviens. » Jack secoue la tête. « Il n'y a pas de quoi, je présume. » Jack lui fait un bref sourire amusé, et Boone acquiesce et se détourne, reportant son attention sur le T-shirt qu'il lavait.

Après quelques minutes de silence, « Hé, Boone ? »

« Ouais ? » La tête de Boone se relève brusquement, il espère que ses yeux n'ont pas l'air trop pleins d'espoir, ou peut-être que c'est ce dont ils ont toujours l'air. Ils paraissent toujours absurdement brillants. Il avait cette petite amie qui demandait toujours qu'il garde les yeux ouverts pendant le sexe parce qu'ils étaient si foutrement beaux, comme elle le lui avait grogné d'une voix rageuse une nuit. Elle avait été plus que terrifiante.

« Toi et Locke avez attrapé le moindre sanglier ? Hurley est plutôt en manque de porc ces jours-ci. »

D'accord, maintenant Boone espère qu'il n'est pas en train de faire ces grands yeux de chien battu qu'on lui a dit qu'il faisait. « Oh, non. Désolé. »

« C'est pas grave. » dit Jack, et ils finissent de laver en silence.

5. Apparemment l'île opère réellement des miracles, parce que Shannon semble avoir développé le pouvoir incroyablement agaçant d'apparaître chaque fois que Boone ne veut pas d'elle dans les parages. Aussi, elle semble avoir la fantastique habilité d'entendre les conversations et de suivre le regard des gens pour voir ce qu'ils – ou plus précisément _qui _– ils regardent avec envie.

« Oh, tu pourrais être son trophée de petit ami. » dit Shannon sarcastiquement, remettant en question le sens du mot 'désinvolte', derrière Boone. « Jack pourrait coucher avec le plus joli garçon de l'île. » Shannon rit, observant la réaction de Boone. « Quoi, est-ce que Locke est ta médaille d'argent ? »

Il se demande pourquoi commencer une relation avec Sayid la fait se sentir si forte et impressionnante et peut faire jaillir des opinions sur la vie amoureuse des autres quand elle le veut. Il est au-dessus de tout ce flirt entre Sayid et Shannon. Vraiment. Toute cette histoire d'hallucinations que Locke a fait se produire ? Ca a tellement bien marché. Plus de tension sexuelle non résolue entre eux. Non monsieur. C'est énorme parce que ça fait avoir un étrange et inacceptable béguin pour Jack être la meilleure chose au monde.

Il souhaite n'avoir jamais couché avec elle, pas parce qu'elle est supposée être sa sœur, mais parce que c'est juste une autre manière pour elle de se sentir supérieure à lui.

Boone pense qu'il pourrait peut-être transmettre le conseil de Charlie à Sayid : Fais le contraire de ce que fait Boone, comme ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec Shannon.

6. Shannon est – surprise surprise – en train de bronzer lorsque Boone la trouve. Le plus dur pour la trouver a été de calculer sur quel bout de la plage elle se trouvait. Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait des tonnes d'endroits à vérifier sur la plage. Pas comme si elle était dans la jungle.

« Shan ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Demande Boone, et il le lui demande seulement parce qu'elle aura probablement _vraiment _une réponse à ça, et parce que, même si elle est la personne la plus susceptible de lui rire hystériquement à la figure, elle est de la famille. Le genre de famille avec qui tu as des relations sexuelles… d'accord, on y pense plus.

« Je dirais non, mais je sais que ça ne me débarrassera pas de toi, alors peu importe, finissons-en avec ça. » Elle se roule généreusement sur le dos, pour qu'il puisse voir à quel point elle s'en fiche d'après l'expression sur son visage. Boone veut lui dire que le soleil est probablement aussi ennuyé de la voir les seins nus que ne le sont la plupart des gars qui sont sortis avec elle plus de deux mois. Elle est sexy, mais mec, le fait d'être une garce, de t'utiliser et de te manipuler finit par te souler à la longue. Il garde sa bouche fermée, cependant ; il a besoin du conseil.

Il opte pour y aller franchement, on ne tourne pas autour du pot avec Boone. « Les règles de rendez-vous de la vie normale ne s'appliquent pas ici, j'imagine, pas vrai ? Est-ce qu'il y a une manière particulière de procéder pour savoir si un gars normalement droit irait avec un gars ayant la vingtaine qui n'est pas aussi dur qu'il en a l'air ? Et si oui, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de demander un rencard au gars en question d'une manière qui est masculine et appropriée à l'île ? » Il espère avoir été discret, mais direct, au cas où quelqu'un aurait entendu. Il a assez aimé l'astuce de la vingtaine. Spécifique, mais pas _suffisamment._

Comme prévu, Shannon rit hystériquement pendant ce qui semble être l'éternité, puis procède à lui faire le compte-rendu. « Ok, waouh, désolée, enfin pas vraiment. Merci, Boone, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans mon idiotie quotidienne de Boone ? Tu es si pathétique que c'en est presque attachant. Presque. »

« Ca alors, merci, Shan. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi pour du putain de support. »

Elle rejette ses cheveux en arrière et abaisse ses lunettes de soleil, lui lançant son meilleur regard 'fais avec, espèce de crétin'. « Ferme-la et écoute parce que j'ai mieux à faire que de jouer avec toi à _Avoir un Rencard sur une Ile. »_

Boone grogne, mieux à faire son cul.

« Un rencard sur une île est différent d'un rencard dans le monde réel parce que :

Un : Manifestement tu ne peux pas, genre, te servir de ton fric pour les mettre dans ton lit. » Boone suspecte chez Shannon quelques sérieux problèmes de maniérisme avec ce geste de la main qu'elle a fait lorsqu'elle a dit le mot 'mettre', elle paraissait presque excitée pendant environ une nano-seconde. _Ouaiis. _« Tu ne peux pas les amener à des restaurants sympas ou en voyage sur une île, » Elle rit à sa propre blague, que Boone trouve de mauvais goût, mais c'est sûrement juste parce qu'il est sensible.

Pas qu'il ne soit pas fier de lui pour ça. Les nanas – et quelques mecs – aiment les gars sensibles.

Shannon continue, « Deux : Tu ne peux pas les emmener dans le _moindre _restaurant ou cinéma ou quoi que ce soit parce que, allo, île déserte ?

Trois : Difficile d'avoir de l'intimité sans être voyant, alors, Boone, pitié, je t'en supplie, ne tente pas la moindre stratégie. N'essaie pas d'être discret ou calme. Tu échoueras, et tu échoueras _lamentablement_, suis juste le mouvement. »

De quoi tu parles, Shannon ? Boone est le roi de la subtilité.

« Quatre : Joue de tes meilleurs atouts et peut-être des plus féminins. Jack pourrait réagir à ça. Peut-être. »

Hé, pas question d'essayer d'être une fille, mais à part ça il pense qu'il a compris. « Bien. Je devrais juste essayer de rester dans les parages le plus possible. Peut-être essayer de faire des corvées en plus avec lui. Ok, je pense que j'ai compris. Merci, Shan. » Dit Boone d'un air pensif, acquiesçant pour lui-même en commençant à s'éloigner.

Shannon soupire, Boone suit déjà Jack comme le cocker qu'elle avait à dix ans. Celui qui courait après les voitures et qui a fini renversé par la voiture de derrière. S'il a l'intention d'augmenter son temps passé avec Jack, la notion d'espace vital va bientôt devenir un lointain souvenir pour Jack. Quelque chose dont il a rêvé une nuit.

Ou plutôt, quelque chose dont il pourra rêver lorsque Boone ne sera pas en train de le fixer, soufflant dans son visage. Oh pitié, prie-t-elle, ne laissez pas Boone faire ça.

7. La toute première fois que Boone a embrassé un garçon était lorsqu'il avait seize ans. Ca se serait sûrement produit plus tôt, mais il n'avait pas même réalisé que c'était une option avec certains mecs. Contrairement à Shannon, il n'avait pas réalisé l'effet que ses yeux et ses lèvres avaient sur les gens. Il n'avait pas réalisé que d'autres personnes le regardaient à côté des jolies filles qui étaient dans les parages, tenant délicatement leurs boissons en équilibre dans une main pendant qu'elles l'observaient d'un air appréciateur.

Le nom du garçon était Rick, se souvient Boone. Il avait un peu le goût de la vodka qu'il avait bue, mais il n'était pas soûl. Du moins, pas assez soûl pour que ce soit une excuse ou une explication suffisante si Boone l'avait repoussé avec dégoût.

Ils avaient finit par se peloter dehors dans la piscine de la maison, hors de vue.

C'est là que Boone a réalisé que ça ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir des langues de mecs dans sa bouche, ou leurs mains sur son T-shirt. Il devina que leurs mains dans son pantalon ne le dérangeraient probablement pas non plus, mais il pensa qu'il devait aussi garder quelque chose pour l'université. C'était le moment pour expérimenter, pas vrai ?

8. C'est un peu déconcertant lorsque Sawyer se glisse derrière Boone pendant qu'il est à côté de la cascade, juste en train de se détendre, cherchant une stratégie – parce que qu'est-ce que Shannon en sait vraiment ? Boone fait de super stratégies. Il avait une affaire après tout – et lui demande nonchalamment s'il 'se fait déjà le doc'. La raison pour laquelle c'est déconcertant est que cela ne fait pas longtemps que Sawyer l'a cogné à mort. Ses muscles se tordent légèrement à ce souvenir.

Après que Shannon eut récupéré de sa crise d'asthme due à son anxiété, elle s'était moquée de lui sans pitié, « Tu n'as jamais vraiment été un mâle alpha pas vrai ? » Elle avait ricané. « C'est pas tellement marrant de découvrir que tu ne peux pas acheter tout le monde par ici. Et nous savons tous que tu ne pourrais te battre pour rien au monde. »

« C'est pas si marrant de découvrir que tu ne peux pas acheter tout le monde avec du sexe non plus. » Avait-il rétorqué, et elle lui avait lancé un regard mauvais.

Alors, ouais, voir Sawyer ne lui fait pas exactement faire des pirouettes à l'intérieur, mais ce n'est même pas sa présence qui rend les muscles de Boone tout remuants, infirmes et nerveux sur lui, Boone le comprend maintenant. C'est plus les mots qui sortent de la bouche de Sawyer – qu'il, ouais, sait qu'il est censé apprendre à ignorer parce qu'ils 

savent tous que Sawyer est un enfoiré, mais pas un _total _enfoiré, du moins pas _tout _le temps – qui font se retourner l'estomac de Boone.

Il opte pour un cinglant, il espère non révélateur, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sawyer lui fait l'un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs, l'un de ses sourires qui te font savoir qu'il est sur le point de te torturer tout en paraissant mignon comme tout avec ses fossettes prononcées et ses yeux brillants. « Rien vraiment, métro. Je voulais juste savoir si toi et le doc vous mettiez déjà au travail, oui si tu étais toujours disponible pour un essai sur route. »

Sérieusement, Boone sait que la dernière partie a juste pour but de l'emmerder encore plus, ou du moins de le fait rougir et bégayer, et même si ça ne l'emmerde pas vraiment, ça le fait bégayer légèrement, « Je ne _me fais _pas Jack. » Dit-il.

« Mais tu aimerais, » presse Sawyer, toujours avec un sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

« Non. Peut-être. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu veux quelque chose, bordel ? » Ooh, bien, Boone. Peut-être que l'usage du mot b… va l'effrayer. Non.

« Bah dis donc, ça s'avère être une _pas mal _bonne journée. » Sawyer rit, « Tu aimerais te faire le doc, mais c'est pas le cas. Alors je pense que nous devrions peut-être nager un peu toi et moi. Tu es certainement le garçon le plus mignon de l'île. »

« Tu penses que je voudrais faire quoi que ce soit avec toi ? Tu m'as tabassé y a quelques semaines, et tu crois que je voudrais avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec toi ? » Boone lui lance ce qu'il espère être le regard le plus dégoûté _possible._

« Calme-toi, métro, j'étais juste en train de te taquiner. J'ai pas envie de me taper le moindre fan du doc de plus si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Sawyer arque un sourcil et fait un petit sourire suffisant à Boone.

Sawyer s'en va et si Boone a en effet 'vu où Sawyer voulait en venir' alors Sawyer espérait que si l'attention de Jack était reportée sur Boone elle ne serait pas reportée sur… bon Dieu. Lorsque Jack découvrira que Kate se fait Sawyer il va vraiment _piquer une crise_, bordel.

9. Lorsque Jack le découvre il ne pique pas une crise et se contente de froncer fortement les sourcils et de ruminer pendant un moment.

Il est assis sur la plage, les yeux louchant sur l'eau lorsque Boone l'approche finalement. Il se sent quelque peu viril et courageux de faire ça puisque tous les autres prennent Jack avec des pincettes, même Rash-truc qui d'habitude cours voir Jack tout le temps pour l'interroger sur cette marque rouge sur son bras et cette chose bleue-violette – un bleu, idiot, c'est un bleu, comme dirait Hurley avec exaspération – sur sa jambe.

« J'imagine que t'es au courant alors ? » Dit-il, tentant le classique commencement de conversation puisque bien sûr il sait que Jack est au courant. Toute l'île sait que Jack est au courant. La Française tarée le sait sûrement d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être qu'un ours polaire lui a dit.

« A propos de Kate et Sawyer ? »

« Non, » dit Boone, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il replie ses genoux et pose ses bras sur eux, dans une position similaire à celle de Jack. « A propos de l'avion de secours. Il a volé au-dessus de nos têtes ce matin. »

« Ah ah. »

« Mais sérieusement, je suis désolé, je sais que tu aimais bien Kate. Je veux dire, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas fini ensemble, tu aurais pu l'avoir facilement. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. » Jack fronce les sourcils, jetant finalement un coup d'œil à Boone. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, en fait. »

« Oh. Ben hé, il y a des tas d'autres poissons dans la mer. » Boone sourit et désigne l'océan. « Je suis sûr que Jin peut en témoigner. » Boone se sent en fait si viril/courageux qu'il tape affectueusement son épaule contre celle de Jack, puis sursaute secrètement de sa propre audace.

A l'absolue et complète incrédulité – et joie – de Boone. Joie ! – Jack le regarde et sourit. « Tu avais besoin de devenir sentimental avec moi, hein ? »

« Hé, pour te dire la vérité je pensais que tu répondrais à ça. Je veux dire, bon sang, Jack, tu racontes les histoires les plus sentimentales, parfois. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Proteste Jack, riant.

« Euuh, si, c'est vrai. Demande à n'importe qui. Kate m'a parlé de ton histoire de 'laisse-toi gagner par la peur pendant seulement cinq secondes'. »

« Kate t'a parlé de ça ? »

« Enfin, pas exactement. C'est plutôt qu'elle l'a dit à Claire quand Claire avait peur d'accoucher, et Claire l'a dit à Shannon quand elle s'est coupé le bras et que ça paraissait pire que ça ne l'était, puis Shannon me l'a dit quand – »

« Quand quoi ? »

« Quand je lui ai dit combien j'avais peur quand j'ai pensé que le Putain-de-je-ne-sais-quoi qu'il y a dans la jungle était juste derrière moi ? » Ce n'était pas supposé sonner comme une question, ce qui indique que Boone faisait de son mieux pour _ne pas _révéler. Révéler que Shannon lui avait réellement dit cette histoire pour torturer Boone et le faire se sentir inconfortable parce que dès que quelqu'un parle de Jack il devient tout excité et bizarre et comme passionné ou quelque chose d'aussi pathétique et embarrassant.

« Boone ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Jack le scrute du regard comme si quelque chose de fétide sortait de la tête de Boone.

« Je pense que oui. Il y a quelque chose qui ne devrait pas aller avec moi ? » Ca sonnait faux.

« Non, tu as juste un air marrant sur le visage. Comme si tu voulais dire quelque chose. »

« Hm. »

« Boone ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux dire ? »

Boone réfléchit une minute. En vérité, c'est un mensonge. Si il avait vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir, il n'aurait probablement pas laissé échapper, « Sawyer est venu me voir aujourd'hui. »

« Sawyer quoi ? » Demande lentement Jack.

« Il m'a demandé si, » Le cerveau de Boone fonctionne suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne peut PAS parler de la partie où Sawyer a demandé s'il se faisait le doc. Jack. « j'étais célibataire, et si oui, s'il pouvait me prendre pour un essai sur route. »

Jack paraît incroyablement en pétard et mélancolique tout à la fois, ce qui est vraiment plutôt sexy selon l'opinion de n'importe qui d'honnête sur l'île. « Je croyais qu'il était avec Kate maintenant ? S'il est avec Kate il ne peut pas vous avoir tous les deux. Il t'a dragué ? »

« Il devait probablement juste plaisanter, attend, est-ce que ce serait vraiment si fou qu'il me drague ? » Alors comme ça il est un peu froissé, le poursuit. Ses yeux sont beaux, hein ?

« Non ! » Dit Jack avec hâte, « C'est juste qu'il ne devrait pas te draguer s'il est avec Kate. »

« Oh bon sang de bon _Dieu_, est-ce que vous allez juste finir par vous embrasser, putain, qu'on en finisse avec ça ? » Dit sèchement Sawyer derrière eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ? » s'écrie Boone, le visage rougissant légèrement.

« J'étais là, » dit lentement Sawyer, d'un air irrité, « m'occupant de mes propres putain d'affaires, en train de marcher tranquillement sur la plage. C'est un crime maintenant ? Je ne pense pas. Donc je me promène sur la plage et sur qui je tombe ? Le doc et joli garçon en train de se soupirer après, mais qui ne font rien du tout. Regarde, doc, je t'en ai laissé un, tu pourrais pas juste te le faire, putain ? » Sawyer s'éloigne, marmonnant à voix basse un 'bon sang' exaspéré.

« Eh bien aussi effrayant que cela puisse paraître c'est sûrement la plus gentille chose qu'il m'ait dite. » Murmure Jack, regardant Sawyer s'en aller.

« Seul Sawyer peut à la fois t'insulter et être gentil comme ça. » Boone fronce les sourcils, massant son bras d'un air absent, se souvenant du premier contact de Sawyer avec et de la douleur qui s'en est suivie.

Tout à coup Jack se tourne pour lui faire face comme s'il venait juste de se souvenir de ce qu'il se passe. « Tu soupirais après moi ? »

« Je pense que tu devrais définir soupirer après. Ca pourrait aller dans les deux sens. »

Jack pose sa main derrière la nuque de Boone et le regarde pendant quelques secondes, puis, wow, il embrasse Boone et tout ce à quoi Boone peut penser est à si oui ou non il devrait donner à Sawyer un câlin ou une corbeille de fruits ou quelque chose plus tard.

10. Boone voit Charlie écrire Fate (2) sur ses doigts à nouveau. C'est le stylo qui attire son attention en premier. Boone se souvient d'avoir eu ce stylo d'un des gars – peut-être Scott ? – après que l'avion se soit écrasé et Scott cherchait Steve – ou le contraire – et tout ce que Boone a voulu faire a été d'aider le gars qui semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Il observe Charlie finir d'écrire le E, et il se demande si peut-être c'était le destin. Il a toujours aimé la plage de la manière dont Shannon aime les étoiles ; a vécu pratiquement toute sa vie à L.A., et la plage fait juste partie de la vie ici. Du moins pour lui. Il s'est toujours promis qu'il aurait une maison au bord de la mer.

Et Shannon, Shannon continue à regarder le ciel comme s'il ne vieillira jamais pour elle. Elle paraît un peu innocente comme ça, ce qui ne ressemble tellement pas à Shannon que Boone peut presque croire qu'elle est une autre personne, qu'ils sont en train de vivre des vies complètement différentes, et il suppose que c'est le cas.

Peut-être que c'était le destin. Peut-être qu'aimer les étoiles et la mer était connecté à ça d'une certaine manière, parce que maintenant Boone a sa propre plage, où il peut parfois dormir seul ou même avec Jack quand il peut le convaincre de quitter les grottes un moment. Il dort mieux près de l'océan, mais les grottes ne le dérangent pas.

Il va s'assoir à côté de Shannon quand Sayid s'en va un moment, et elle lui sourit pour une fois, sans dire un mot, et il pense que peut-être elle comprend maintenant.

Ils regardent les étoiles ensemble et Boone souhaite pouvoir acheter à Shannon une paire de boucles d'oreille en forme d'étoiles qui brilleront lorsque le soleil se lèvera le matin.

**Fin**

(1) En anglais, star, bien entendu...

(2) "Destin".


End file.
